worldofjaymzfandomcom-20200215-history
Aigaion Class Carrier Ace Combat
Background (as per acepedia) Creation The P-1112 was conceived sometime in the early 21st century by Estovakian supreme commander Gustav Dvornik in his time as leader of the Eastern Faction in the Estovakian Civil War. Dvornik envisioned an "Aerial Fleet Initiative", a combat strategy designed to control large portions of Anea with the use of aerial launched aircraft and cruise missiles. Despite the damage caused by the Ulysses 1994XF04 asteroid, the Eastern Faction succeeded in creating the Aigaion, along with her sister planes, the P-1113 Kottos and the P-1114 Gyges. The construction of the plane was backed by heavy command cruiser technology brought by the defecting engineers and exiles of the Principality of Belka after the Belkan War, among Lorenz Riedel, a former member of the elite Gault Squadron. As the flagship of the new aerial fleet, the Aigaion was used to great effect by its creators, ultimately allowing the Eastern Faction to win the civil war in 2013. The cruiser was sighted over Estovakia by a Yuktobanian reconnaissance satellite in April 2015, and was tracked for three days before it vanished in the northeast of the country near an oil drilling facility controlled by the Eastern Faction, which became its main refueling site. Emmeria-Estovakia War In the latter half of 2015, the Aigaion became the central asset of the Estovakian armed forces in the Anean Continental War. The cruiser was involved in the initial invasion of Gracemeria where it bombarded the Emmerian armed forces with Nimbus cruise missiles, forcing most of them to retreat after sustaining heavy casualties. From that point, it became the main base of operations of the Strigon Team. The plane was not involved in further attacks against Emmerian forces until February 2016, when it carried out Nimbus missile attacks on a large force of Emmerian troops and fighters moving through the Selumna Peak. The Emmerian forces endured severe losses and destroyed the targeting drones used for the missile attacks. Later on, it carried out Nimbus attacks on Emmerian forces during the Battle of San Loma, but unsucessful. Acquisition of intelligence allowed Emmeria to destroy the Aigaion and her Aerial Fleet in a decisive mission over the Glaiva Islands on February 20. Taking advantage of the fact that its radar system was temporaily disabled during the mid-flight refueling operations, Garuda Team and allied air units attacked the Aigaion, severely damaging it and wiping out its escorts. The weakened Aigaion attempted to flee the combat zone, only to be struck in the cockpit by Talisman of the 28th Fighter Squadron. Having lost all control, the cruiser fell into the ocean, breaking apart midship. Model Type - P-1112 Aigaion Class - Aigaion Class Carrier Airship Crew - 8000 crew and troops, plus 1400 pilots and aircrews Carried Craft - 200 various aircraft SDC By Location Main Hull - 400 000 Bridge - 140 000 "Wings" - 200 000ea (2) Wing Supports - 120 000ea (2) "Tails" - 50 000ea (2) Main Hanger Area opening - 100 000 Landing Deck - 120 000 Helipad - 80 000 Main Engine areas - 180 000ea (2) Secondary Engine Areas - 100 000ea (2) Cruise Missile Launchers - 20 000ea (12) AA Cannons - 8000ea (24) AA Missile Launchers - 10 000ea (12) AM Cannons - 7000ea (24) AR - 19 Armour - stops up to and including standard 40mm rounds (3d6x10+20 sdc) Speed Flying - 200kph Range - effectively unlimited though on board stores (food etc) only last for 6 months and there is oly enough ordnance to last 2 large engagements. Statistics Height - 102.39m Length - 433.3m Width - 963.77m Weight - 700 000 tons Cargo - 30 000 tons Power System - Fossil Fuel Core feeding 24 engines Cost - Billions Weapons Weapon Type - Cruise Missile Launcher (12) Primary Purpose - Anti installation Range - 2000km Damage - Varies By Warhead Rate Of Fire - Volleys of 1-144 Payload - 12 per launcher Bonuses - +4 strike Weapon Type - Anti Aircraft Cannons (24) Primary Purpose - Anti Aircraft Range - 5km Damage - 3d6x100 per burst Rate Of Fire - 6 per melee Payload - effectively unlimited Bonuses - +3 strike Weapon Type - Air to Air Missile Launchers (12) Primary Purpose - Anti Aircraft Range - Varies by missile type Damage - varies by misisle type Rate Of Fire - Volleys of 1-24 per launcher Payload - up to 24 HE or Heavy HE Air to Air Missiles Bonuses - +4 strike Weapon Type - Anti Missile guns (24) Primary Purpose - anti missile Range - 3km Damage - 2d6x100 per burst Rate Of Fire - N/A immediately fires at airborn threats once in range Payload - effectively unlimited Bonuses - +2 strike Systems of Note Radar - Range - 800 miles (800km), +15% Read Sensory Equipment, +2 initiative. Track 144 targets, display 72 and lock onto 12. EW Equipment - -20% to opposing read sensory equipment skill rolls, -3 to be hit by torpedoes, -2 to be hit by missiles Radar Warning Receiver - Warns of potential Radar Lock. Range - 800 miles Targeting Computer Combat Computer - Identifies Friend or Foe and is tied to the radar System. FLIR - Advanced forward looking infa-red system for night operations, Range 100 miles Various Thermal, Infared etc sensors and systems. Inertial Navigation System. Communications Array - Range of 5000km Full super computer analysis lab References Used Acepedia